Hermione fugitiva
by Zedaray
Summary: ¿que harías si estuvieras enamorada y te fueras a casar con otro?


Para leerlo remítanse a la canción " la novia" es un bolero mexicano algo viejo pero va perfecto, póngala cuando vean el signo &. Divíertanse.

Hermione en fuga

Hermione se encontraba mirándose en el espejo y no podía evitar pensar si era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algo estaba mal, ¿por qué sentía ese malestar en el pecho?, miró su muñeca y no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el momento en el cual se lo había regalado y el dolor en el pecho se intensificó al recordar quien.

Miraba atentamente un escaparate en una tienda del callejón Diagon, esperando para ir a ver a sus padres cuando un hombre se acerco, ella lo reconoció, Draco Malfoy, se dio la vuelta para seguir, tendría tiempo de arreglar su reloj después.

-Hola- el dueño de la voz era rubio y sus ojos grises la miraban

-Hola- su voz era apenas audible, la sorpresa demasiada

-¿Cómo estás?-¿quién se creía que era para cuestionarla de esta forma?, ok,ok, era su compañero en la escuela de leyes mágicas y compartían mesa por ser ella la única que quería sentarse cerca de un exmortífago.

-Bien,gracias ¿y tú?- era la primera vez que iniciaba una conversación con él.

-Bien, veo que finalmente te comprarás ese reloj que tanto te falta- su sonrisa era amable y charlaba con ella como si siempre hubieran sido amigos.

-Sólo lo voy a reparar.

-O vaya, ¿te molesta si estoy contigo?

-Mmm, no claro-la suplica que vio en esos ojos grises la doblegó.

Ese fue uno de sus días más felices, conoció a otro Draco, más maduro después de todo lo acontecido en la guerra, esa tarde no fue a visitar a sus padres, pero si consiguió una nueva amistad que dos meses después se convertiría en algo más, un noviazgo, que si bien disgustó a más de uno Harry y Ron entre ellos, ella era con toda seguridad la mujer más feliz del mudo mágico, Draco era todo lo que había soñado para ella y más.

-Hermione, querida, tu reloj volvió a descomponerse y aunque entiendo que tiene un gran valor sentimental para ti, creo sería mejor si lo cambiarás por uno nuevo así que ten- Draco la miraba y le estiraba una pequeña caja.

Ella destapó la caja y lo que vio la sorprendió, viniendo de Draco se hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa, algo costoso o suntuoso, en los seis meses que llevaban de novios, siempre le había dado lo mejor, así que fue una grata sorpresa encontrarse con un reloj idéntico al suyo.

-Wow, Draco, esto es genial, nunca me imaginé algo así, gracias en verdad, no sabes cuanto significa para mí, gracias- diciendo esto lo besó.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias, siempre voy a estar para ti, pequeña-la abrazó fuertemente.

Hermione retiró la vista de su reloj, mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría su mejilla, gracias a Dios estaba utilizando maquillaje mágico, sino ya parecería payaso en vez de una novia lista para casarse, cuando pensó en eso una punzada en el corazón la alertó y es que aún tenía muchas dudas acerca de si esa era la decisión correcta.

Poco más de un año después de iniciado su noviazgo un Draco serio le pidió, que por favor le dejara, si bien él la amaba, ella merecía algo mejor, un hombre que fuera amigo de sus amigos, y pudiera ser el hombre perfecto, quien debería a estar a su lado.

Draco se fue a seguir estudiando en Francia, diciendo adiós para siempre y rompiendo el corazón de Hermione, pero hubo un hombre que se atravesó y la consoló y ella se enamoró por lo menos lo creyó, Ron Weasley, quien después de dos años de novios le pidió que se casara con él y ella dijo que sí, pero no contaba con algo.

Una lechuza llegó a su puerta, Hermione, no la reconoció, desató la carta y al reconocer la letra la abrió presurosamente.

"Querida Hermione, me enteré por el profeta de tu próximo enlace con Weasley, quiero felicitarte, espero que él te haga tan feliz como te mereces. D.M."

Al recordar aquello toda la cordura de Hermione se fue, y gruesas lágrimas corrieron sin control, oyó toquidos en la puerta:

-Adelante- su voz sonaba entrecortada

-Hermione, que pasa-era Ginny- vamos casarse no es para tanto, sé que estas feliz, pero no es para llorar, levántate, ya todos están listos.

Ella asintió y en silencio se puso de pie, camino por el pasillo de su casa para ir al auto que la llevaría la iglesia, entró en él, cuando iban de camino, pudo ver el departamento de Draco, donde tantas tardes felices había pasado, la luz estaba prendida y una figura vestida de negro, se veía a través de las cortinas.

-Hermione, te gustaría pasar una tarde viendo películas en mi departamento

- Seguro, Draco, yo preparo las palomitas.-

-Perfecto, paso por ti a las seis.-

Y esa tarde habían visto películas, pero no sólo eso, también por primera vez unieron sus cuerpos, se fundieron en uno y juraron amor eterno.

Hermione pensó, que él había sido el primer hombre con el cual había compartido la intimidad, se había dado entera y él le regresó su corazón, el problema es que de nada servía si estaba roto, un sollozo salió de su garganta y sintió una puñalada en su corazón.

Llegamos, anunció la voz alegre de Ginny mientras le ayudaba a bajar del auto, ella miró la iglesia.

Escuchó la marcha nupcial y avanzó por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, oyó a su padre que debía parar ese llanto, pero no podía, la gente a su alrededor pensaba que lloraba de alegría, vio a Ron parado frente a ella, vestido de manera impecable y se permitió una leve sonrisa, ese hombre la amaba.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia:

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de este hombre y esta mujer…

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ¿aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como su legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- Ron tomó la mano de Hermione firmemente y la miró a los ojos, silenciosas lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Aceptas a Ronald Weasley como tu legítimo esposo… hasta que la muerte los separe?- las últimas palabras retumbaron en su cerebro y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida

-No puedo hacerlo, perdóname Ron- le suplicó perdón con los ojos y salió corriendo de la iglesia ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

Se apareció ante la puerta de Draco y tocó, las luces estaban prendidas y podía oír música, nadie atendió a su llamado, volvió a tocar la puerta, y entonces se abrió y ahí estaba parada ante ella ese hombre rubio de ojos grises.

-Hermione ¿qué… - el sonido de su voz se perdió, sus labios se encontraban atrapados, correspondió el beso, bastante sorprendido, no sabía lo que pasaba pero pronto lo averiguaría, lentamente separó a Hermione y la miró, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó las lágrimas se su pequeña.

-¿Dejaste a Weasley plantado por mí?- Hermione lo miró furibunda, ¿qué no la respuesta era obvia? Él siguió hablando:

-Pero ¿por qué? Hermione, no entiendes que a mi lado no puedes ser feliz, yo soy un ex-mortífago, te hice la vida imposible en Hogwarts, ya tuvimos esta conversación hace dos años y aunque yo te siga amando, no creo ser el hombre para ti.

Hermione escuchó todo lo que le dijo, pero no tenía sentido, cuando estaba junto a él sentía que todo estaba bien, la guerra y los insultos eran pasado y como tal no importaban así que no arruinaría su presente o futuro por él.

-Draco te lo dije esa vez y te lo repito ahora, te amo, y no me importa tu pasado, me gusta el nuevo Draco, el que es amable, atento y se desvivía por hacerme feliz y siempre sabía lo que quería, Draco, quedate conmigo- y diciendo esto se fundió en un abrazo

- Te amo Hermione y trataré de ser el hombre que mereces tener- diciendo esto sello su promesa con un beso.


End file.
